nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbalortuk: Revelations
Arbalortuk: Revelations, or Revelations, is a Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the seventh map within the Origins storyline that began with the Black Ops II map Origins, and the twenty-fourth Treyarch Zombies map overall. Set within The Aether, the map consists primarily of fractured areas taken from previous Zombies maps, both those from the Origins timeline and those from alternate realities parallel to it. All of these areas surround the house where Ludvig Maxis, Samantha Maxis, and the other children remained for the majority of the Black Ops III storyline. Features Though the map primarily consists of ideas that were used in previous Zombies maps from the Call of Duty franchise, it does introduce a number of its own unique features. Similarly to the Generators from Origins, there are five Corruption Engines located around the map on various pedestals. Once activated, Cursed Keepers will spawn from a number of portals that appear around the Engine. Twenty Keepers must be killed by players in order to permanently power the Engine, though players have a timeline indicated by a gauge that appears on the HUD as it remains active. Should all players within the vicinity go down before the appropriate amount of Keepers are defeated, the Engine will overload and fail to initiate. Players can activate it once more from the following round. A player must pay 500 points to begin the Corruption Engine's startup process, though they will receive 1000 should they successfully complete it; all other plays who assist will also earn 500 points. These Corruption Engines must be activated in order to create pathways to new areas. Like many other maps, every few rounds a 'special round' will occur. Unlike other maps, these special rounds may have players facing against any of Hellhounds, Parasites, or Spiders. Other enemies may appear, namely Margwas or Panzersoldats, roughly every six rounds. Layout As previously mentioned, a large majority of the map consists of parts of previous Zombies maps. Many of these have been aesthetically reimagined in some way, or altered in order to make their layout unique to Revelations alone while keeping the spirit of the original. Connecting each of these maps is a stone pathway created by the Corruption Engines, and they are all located in a sort of ring that houses "The House" at its core. The entirety of Nacht der Untoten can also be reached, and it is where the Pack-a-Punch is located. In order to reach it, players must activate all five of the Corruption Engines which will create a bridge in the direction opposite of "The House", where Nacht der Untoten is located. Nacht der Untoten's second floor houses the Pack-a-Punch machine, while its first floor contains a Mystery Box spawn (where the Mystery Box would be located in the original map), as well as the Mule Kick Perk-a-Cola machine. The northernmost point of the map is taken from Call of the Dead, as it is the giant lighthouse and part of the small building in which the Original Characters were trapped during the map's easter egg. At the top of the lighthouse is a Der Wunderfizz location, while players can also reach a number of different corridors through the tunnels on the different floors of the building. Going out through the main exit leads players to down a stone staircase and into the room originally to through the left exit (facing away from the altar) from the starting Room of Shangri-La, which has been modified to remove the two exits on the east and west sides of the area. Players can also exit through two other doors located on the bottom floor of the lighthouse. The left door enters into a cavernous area which combines elements of both Shangri-La's underground mining caverns, and the secret laboratory of Zetsubou no Shima. This area is where one of the Corruption Engines are located; and players can easily travel to the area directly above it (mentioned above) by using the geyser parallel to it. Once the Corruption Engine has been activated, the tunnel in the east of the above-ground Shangri-La area is opened, and a stone path is created. This leads through a mining tunnel and into the town from Buried. Only the jailhouse can be entered in Buried, and most of the other buildings have collapsed in on themselves or have seen flora growing in and around them. A Mystery Box location can be found in the same area as it could in the original map. The courthouse has partially collapsed, and players can also traverse a portion of its second floor. From the courthouse's upper area, players can enter up a similarly-styled tunnel that leads up to the Dig Site from Origins, where the Pack-a-Punch could originally be found. In its place is Juggernog, and the scaffolding has been rearranged into a series of maze-like walkways that lead to a Corruption Engine. The fallen body of a Giant Robot can also be walked upon, and once the Corruption Engine is activated, a path will lead from the robot's head onto the building structurally similar to Lab B from Zetsubou no Shima. The exit of the lab no longer leads outside, but rather into the theatre room from Kino der Toten. All of the seats have been removed, while the stage has seen a variety of additions including a small plateau and artworks of the Ancient Battle of Primis. In place of the seats are a variety of plants, and a cavern in the far back of the room. Two new walkways have also been added to both sides of the stage, which lead up to the Projection Room, where Speed Cola is located in place of the projector. Where the Pack-a-Punch was once located is a second cavern, and the two eventually converge into a cave area very similar to the spider's cave from Zetsubou no Shima where another Corruption Engine is located. This third Engine's path connects to the opposite side of the map. From the opposite side of the Call of the Dead's lighthouse is the dock area from Mob of the Dead. Where the room with the power generators was originally located is now a hallway that leads into the bottom floor of the Rising Sun facility, which has overgrown and become a swampy landscape much like the area surrounding it in the original Shin no Numa map. The upper part of the facility is no longer a part of the map, though elements of it can be seen as it slowly transforms into a cobblestone hallway, and later the pyramid room from Der Eisendrache. Players can once again activate the anti-gravity through standing on four pressure plates, though new debris hinders players from doing it as easily. Where the dragon on the wall once was is a new alcove and tunnel that holds the Widow's Wine Perk-a-Cola machine. Where the staircase leading up into the lobby of the castle was in the original map is a new door. This door leads into the starting room of Ascension, though half of it has been destroyed and the centrifuge machine no longer works. "Five" also receives representation as the Pentagon's main room has melded with the starting room of Ascension. The bottom area of the Pentagon contains the fourth Corruption Engine is located. This opens another passageway that opens into an overgrown part of Verrückt with elements of Zetsubou no Shima mixed in. The Power Room of Verrückt later leads into the Dragon Command building located in Gorod Krovi. The final Corruption Engine is located where the dragon would fly to in Dragon Command. Once active, the original entrance, past where SOPHIA was once located, will open, and a path to the starting room of Moon: Area 51. From here, players can travel to either the area surrounding "The House", either side of the map, or (should all Corruption Engines be active) Nacht der Untoten. Area 51 also serves as the map's starting room, and features the Quick Revive machine. Weapons Perk-a-Colas Der_Wunderfizz_model_BOII.png|Der Wunderfizz (1500 points) Double_Tap_II_machine_BOII.png|Double Tap II (2000 points) Juggernog_Machine_BO3.png|Juggernog (2500 points) Mule_Kick_Machine_BO3.png|Mule Kick (4000 points) Quick_Revive_Machine_BO3.png|Quick Revive (500 points solo / 1500 points multiplayer) Speed_Cola_Machine BO3.png|Speed Cola (3000 points) Stamin-Up_Machine_BO3.png|Stamin-Up (2000 points) Widow's_Wine_model_BO3.png|Widow's Wine (4000 points) Easter Eggs * The primary Easter Egg of the map, For A Better Tomorrow, involves freeing Maxis from the Summoning Key and defeating the Shadowman. Opening Cinematic Transcript Dr. Monty: Okay, so... let's recap a bit, shall we? This world, it was meant to be the perfect world. A blank canvas, if you will, free from the... undead and the Apothicons, and what have you. Whatever evil, gone. It was meant to be a safe haven. For you... For the kids. But, as you know all too, too well... nothing stays pure forever. It all went downhill when you arrived. It's not your fault really, after all... Maxis... he wasn't a whole person. Tank Dempsey: Hey, Monty. Why don't you cut to the chase. We left for five goddamn minutes, and everything's gone to shit. Dr. Monty: Always impatient, aren't you... "Tank". Fine... I guess I could, eh "cut to the chase", as it were. You see, right after you left to... do whatever it is you like to do, Maxis decided to balls everything up. He unleashed the deadliest, most evil being in... ANY universe. The Shadowman. After being locked in the Summoning Key for so long, his first deed was to call up his Apothicon pals, and fuck this world up even more. Nikolai Belinski: What is it you wish us to do? Dr. Monty: I'm not going to lie to you guys. This is a shitshow. You guys, well at this point, you're the only ones who can fix this. I need your help. Edward Richtofen: For the sake of peace, for the children, for Maxis. I... we will assist you. Dr. Monty: Perfect! Now, get out there, and clean up Maxis' mess. Trivia *Revelations is the map with the largest amount of space in which players can traverse. Category:Maps Category:ACL's Maps